


Всякая фигура на доске

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Преканон о юности Пиппина, о котором мы знаем только то, что был он шахтером. В принципе, все.





	Всякая фигура на доске

**Author's Note:**

> для ФБ-2015.

Со стороны, наверное, могло показаться, что Пиппин приемный.

– А потом, значит, эти девки давай тягать друг друга за волосы – только дёрг, дёрг, а бранятся – хуже любого забулдыги! Всё с прилавка локтями посносили, лавочник их еле разнял! Злые такие, красные, сопят, слезы катятся… у Катики рукав почти оторвался! А из-за чего – ленты не поделили! Кому добавки? – последние слова матушка, вошедшая в раж, почти выкрикнула, упоенно взмахнув половником. В тарелку с хлебом шлепнулся кусочек вареного лука. 

Пиппин улыбнулся и кивнул, хотя мама как раз отвернулась к печке. 

– У бабы волос долог, а ум короток, – ввернул дядя Уилл. – Сказано: дуры.   
– Много ты понимаешь! – взвилась сестрица Лара, возмущенно стукнув по столу деревянной ложкой. – Ленты-то были синие! Синие, таких ни у кого нет!

Она мечтательно вздохнула и закатила глаза, как будто надеясь увидеть эти самые ленты свисающими с потолочных балок. 

– Уж замуж невтейпеж! – пропищал братец Рико и дернул Лару за черную косу.   
– Ах ты!.. – завопила сестрица и тут же отвесила мелкому подзатыльник. Рико подумал мгновенье, а потом скривил личико и старательно, с подвыванием заревел.   
– Как обычно, – заключил дядя и смачно рыгнул.  
– Уилл! – возмутилась матушка. 

Дремлющий на лежанке отец всхрапнул, причмокнул губами, пробормотал что-то вроде «кровососы» и перевернулся на другой бок. 

– Ешь, сынуля, – мама поставила перед Пиппином миску исходящей паром ухи и чмокнула его в макушку. Для этого ей приходилось подниматься на цыпочки, даже когда старший сын сидел. 

Пиппин еще раз улыбнулся и, пользуясь тем, что младшие по-прежнему были увлечены своей разборкой, цапнул с общей тарелки красивую ржаную горбушку.

В отличие от родственников, в большинстве случаев Пиппин не видел смысла открывать рот, если не собирался сунуть в него что пожрать. 

Соседский пацан, Мика, сидя на заборе, болтал босыми ногами, грыз огромное желтое яблоко и явно искал, к кому бы прицепиться. При виде Пиппина Мика весь расцвел.

– Пиппин, а Пиппин! – восторженно закричал он. – А как ты в шахту помещаешься?  
– Боком, – проворчал отец, выходя на крыльцо. – Мамка твоя знает, что тебе заняться нечем, или ей сказать? 

Мика скорчил рожу и живо юркнул с забора на свою сторону. 

Пиппин хмыкнул. Что говорить, он в самом деле немаленький: отец ворчит, что надо бы вырезать сынуле отдельную дверь – повыше и пошире, чтобы последние мозги о притолоку не вышиб. 

– С богом! – крикнула мама из кухонного окна. – И нечего после работы по деревне шляться!..

Пиппин пропустил отца вперед, от нечего делать перебросил из руки в руку узелок с краюхой и салом. В огромных ладонях Пиппина он казался крохотным. 

Припекало по-августовски: на лбу почти сразу выступил пот. 

Вторая смена в забое начиналась после полудня, и изо всех дворов на главную дорогу поселка стекались похожие на отца мужики – вечно усталые работники с лицами, темными от въевшейся под кожу угольной пыли. Парни помоложе сбились в отдельную компанию и, судя по хохоту, травили байки, коротая путь, – вряд ли приличные. Пиппин кивнул отцу и ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать весельчаков. 

– Здорово! – один из парней, обернувшись на шаги, хлопнул Пиппина по плечу. Остальные тут же подвинулись, освобождая место. – Как твоё ничего?

Пиппин неопределенно мотнул головой. 

– Разболтался тут, ишь ты! – заржал справа Джос, сын соседа через улицу. – Так вот, я тут сосчитал: если откладывать по три медяка с каждой получки, то за пару лет можно скопить на козу, а коза – большое дело, и молоко, и сыр. Коза – как корова, только маленькая. Молочко соседям продавать, опять же…

– А кто купит? – хмуро донеслось слева. Пиппин чуть повернул голову и увидел золотистую кудрявую макушку Мартина, своего закадычного приятеля. – У кого есть хоть копейка лишняя? Что ты отложишь со своего жалования, балда, тебе что, хозяева переплачивают, а мы не в курсе?  
– Ну, понеслась, – вздохнул кто-то.  
– А что, я не прав? Из нас тут все соки пьют, на этой шахте, их богатство омыто нашей кровью!  
– Завернул, как в балладе…  
– Нас и за людей-то не считают, – Мартин, похоже, крепко уселся на любимого конька. – Торчи под землей по полдня, а что толку? Ни семью прокормить, ни пожить по-человечески. И снова плату на медяк понизили, сволочи, снова!   
– И что делать предлагаешь, умник?  
– Идти в наемники, вот что!  
– Ой, дурак… Ну кто тебя туда возьмет, сопля, без оружия, без доспехов, без коня? А и возьмут – в первом бою сдохнешь!  
– И что? Все равно лучше, чем…

Разговор двинул по накатанной, и Пиппину стало невмоготу: он знал каждую последующую фразу наизусть – выучил за последний год. С тех пор, как у Мартина под завалом погиб отец, его заклинило на правах шахтеров и поисках лучшей доли.

Потому Пиппин железным дружеским захватом сцапал Мартина за шею и как следует взъерошил ему лохматую башку. 

– А-а-а! – дурниной заорал перепуганный приятель. – Пусти, бычара!  
– Иди, иди в наемники, Мартин, – ехидно захихикал Джос, – там такие нужны! Пиппин, обними его покрепче, может, немножко тупости выжмешь!

Смех смехом, а управляющий регулярно грозился Пиппину, что если тот еще немного подрастет, то отправится работать на подъемнике. Пиппину, в общем, было все равно: приводить в движение подъемный механизм, тягающий вверх-вниз клеть с шахтерами, наверняка ничуть не тяжелее, чем в духоте, тесноте и мраке махать киркой до седьмого пота. Только вот платили за это меньше – родители расстроятся. 

– А ты сам-то что, не согласен? – вполголоса спросил все еще возмущенный Мартин, когда они со второй партией рабочих залезли в клеть. Тросы дернулись, и она со скрипом поползла вниз. Огоньки в масляных лампах дрогнули и выровнялись снова. – Будем тут сидеть до смерти?

Стену шахтного ствола было еле видно. Пиппин пожал плечами. Его отец полжизни копался в этой темноте, и он сам копается с четырнадцати лет, да и братец Рико, когда подрастет, станет заниматься тем же – чем тут еще заниматься, в шахтерском поселке? Даже женщины подчас нанимаются толкать вагонетки, но Ларе отец запрещает: говорит, хочет порадоваться внукам. Сестрице удалось какими-то правдами и неправдами устроиться подавальщицей в единственную харчевню. Только вот подает она в основном разбавленное пиво и гадкий самогон, так что, если бы местные парни немного не побаивались Пиппина, внуки у отца могли бы приключиться довольно скоро, и на свадьбу бы не пришлось тратиться. 

Всем трудно, что тут сетовать. 

– Заткнулся бы ты, Мартин, – прошипел Джос. – Сколько можно?

Остаток пути прошел в молчании. Мартин обиженно надулся и, когда десятник раздавал наряды бригадам, показательно отделился от компании. 

Пиппин не особенно расстроился: расходился Мартин нынче сильнее обычного, но что тут сделаешь – ему трудно, на нем мать и трое младших сестер. Пиппин помогал, чем мог: заходил подсобить, если что-то в хозяйстве требовало починки, иногда заносил немного рыбы, которую удил дядя Уилл, одалживал денег из тех, что оставлял себе, и забывал потребовать обратно. 

Но это, ясное дело, капля в море. 

Он свернул в левый штрек и привычно принюхался: нет, ни намека на запах газа. Сделав огонек лампы чуть ярче, Пиппин устроил и ее, и котомку с ужином неподалеку от места, где собирался работать. По штольне разносились частые, гулкие удары: в начале смены всегда так – все еще полны сил. Пиппин занес кирку, нацелившись на некрупный угольный выступ. Кусок откололся и упал под ноги, в лицо полетела черная пыль. Еще несколько лет – и она перестанет отмываться, как ни три. Впрочем, с лица воды не пить.

Только и радоваться, конечно, особенно нечему, прав Мартин.

Пиппин замахнулся снова.

Наверху, как обычно после смены, было поразительно свежо и просторно. Солнце уже почти село, ветер колыхал пожухлые травы вдоль дороги в поселок. 

– Ну что, по пивку? – предложил Джос, потянувшись всем телом. В спине у него жутковато хрустнуло. – Тьфу, зараза, кости ломит. 

Отчего нет, решил Пиппин, кивая: срочных дел дома не было. Заодно приглядит за сестренкой, все равно к ночи ее нужно встречать с работы. Только отцу на глаза лучше не попадаться: перечить ему в лицо Пиппин считал вопиющей наглостью. 

Мартин, проходя мимо, бросил на Пиппина быстрый взгляд, отвернулся и устало зашагал прочь. 

– Хочу хорошенько нажраться, – доверительно сообщил Джос. – Завтра все равно в вечернюю. Может, даже девку какую подцеплю. 

Репей на штаны ты подцепишь, подумал Пиппин, но, конечно, промолчал. Жилистый Джос, младший сын в большой семье, вечно фантазирующий на тему подработок, а потом пропивающий последние гроши в кабаке, не очень-то интересовал девок. 

Сверчки в траве заходились стрекотом, над горизонтом загорелась первая звезда. Самая та ночь для романтических обжиманий в ближайшем малиннике.

У самого Пиппина дела с девками обстояли иначе: почитая его хорошим работником, послушным сыном и оттого выгодной партией, многие норовили при любой удобной возможности повиснуть на нем, как на дереве. Матушка давно намекала, мол, женись, сына, уже пора. Сестра выйдет замуж, уйдет в чужой дом – кто же мне, старой, поможет обихаживать четверых мужиков? Словом, мама не прочь была бы завести домашнюю рабыню. Пиппину, однако, не настолько припекло, чтобы устраивать себе еще одну головную боль. В конце концов, руки человеку даны не только на то, чтобы махать кайлом.

Но девушки не унимались, несмотря на его благожелательное равнодушие. Вот и сейчас, только они с Джосом вошли в прокуренный, шумный трактир, Катика, вторая подавальщица, бросилась их обслуживать.

– Пиппин! – радостно защебетала она, невзначай погладив его по руке. – А Лару сегодня пораньше отпустили, она обожглась, но ты не переживай, там нестрашно, просто она у хозяина любимицей, вот и поблажки ей всякие, может, выпьешь, раз уж пришел?

Да, подумал Пиппин, в его семье Катика пришлась бы ко двору: ее попробуй заткни.   
– Два пива, красавица, – разулыбался Джос и попытался втереться между Пиппином и подавальщицей. 

– Отвалил, – процедила та, едва повернув голову в его сторону и не переставая улыбаться, – а то подносом тресну. Два пива, Пиппин, хорошо, я мигом!

И она унеслась, взмахнув подолом. В русую косу Катики были вплетены синие ленты – боевой трофей. 

После первого пива Джос потребовал второе, дальше третье, не унялся и после шестого. Пиппин прихлебывал из своей кружки, наблюдая, как товарищ уверенно хмелеет – в общем, как и задумывал. Седьмую кружку Джос, с трудом поднявшись с лавки, широким жестом, как-то даже красиво, швырнул о пол. 

Разговоры за ближайшими столами тут же стихли. 

– Вы все мудаки, – объявил Джос торжественно, почти не запинаясь. – Мудаки и умрете мудаками. 

От первой запущенной ему в голову кружки Джос увернулся с пьяным изяществом.

– Драка! – взревел кто-то. С грохотом опрокинулся стол. Хозяин за стойкой вздохнул и открыл расходную книгу, приготовившись записывать.

Убьют дурня, подумал Пиппин и тоже встал. Несмотря на понижение жалования, в кабаке нынче было людно: шахтеры заливали печаль. 

Веселье обещало быть долгим. 

Пиппин возвращался домой ближе к полуночи. Сонные собаки полаивали из будок, но быстро успокаивались, услышав знакомый голос. Несмотря на поздний час, в кухонном окне виднелся свет: кто-то жег свечу, дожидаясь Пиппина. Похоже, сегодня мама все-таки расстроилась, что он задержался. Нехорошо получилось. 

Пиппин тихонько отворил дверь, чтобы не заскрипела, и вошел в кухню. От сердца тут же отлегло: за столом сидела не матушка, а дядя Уилл – и, судя по наполовину пустому штофу с самогоном, уже довольно давно. 

– А, пл-мянничек, – пробормотал дядя, не оборачиваясь. – Наг-лялся? Гуляй, пока м-лодой. – Он поднял правую руку и потряс ею в воздухе. – Пока целый. 

На руке не хватало пальцев – всех пяти. 

В общем-то, дядя Уилл сносно справлялся и одной: помогал матери по хозяйству, добывал какое-никакое пропитание. Только в шахту увечного, конечно, не брали. Не прими Уилла семья старшей сестры, никому бы он такой был не нужен. 

Пиппин догадывался, как это унизительно. 

– Вот так п-пойдешь смолоду воевать, гор-чий пр-дурок, – дядя отпрокинул в себя рюмку самогону и сморщился. В свете свечи лицо его выглядело жалким и старым. – Дум-ешь: п-корю весь мир. Весь мир, пл-мянничек! А п-том мечом по р-кам на – и нету пальцев. И нету, блядь, пальцев! 

Пиппин отобрал у него штоф и спрятал в буфет. Дядя возмущенно крякнул, попытался встать, но, упав обратно, уронил голову на стол. 

Уилл еще что-то бормотал, пока Пиппин, подхватив под мышки, волок его к лежанке в углу. Вот так укладывать пьяного родственника ему было не впервой, но сегодня отчего-то на душе заскребли кошки: может, из-за утренних излияний Мартина, а может, просто хватанул лишку, вот и расчувствовался. 

– Но там, – вдруг сказал дядя очень внятно, не открывая глаз, – там ты мужик, сам себе хозяин. А тут – кусок дерьма. 

И захрапел. 

Пиппин укрыл его старым лоскутным одеялом и тихонько вышел во двор. 

Прежде Уилл был наемником. Мама говорила: сбежал из дому в семнадцать, а через десять лет вернулся одноруким, да и заработал не так уж много. Правда, продал доспехи, а все вырученное отдал Пиппинову отцу – деньги и сейчас лежат в сундуке на черный день.

А вот меч Уилл отказался продавать наотрез – тот так и стоял в сарае, рядом с косой, сапой и граблями. Отец не раз грозился выбросить железяку к чертовой матери, но, видать, все еще лелеял надежду уговорить шурина сбыть дорогую вещь. 

Пиппин прошел мимо курятника, мимо грядок с кабачками и тыквами и открыл дверь в сарай. Внутри было темно, но уж не темнее, чем в шахте – очертания меча угадывались в тусклом лунном свете, проникающем сквозь крохотное оконце. Пиппин вытащил его, едва не уронив мотыгу себе на ногу.   
Наверное, не таким уж плохим воином был дядя, раз продержался целых десять лет. 

Подняв меч над головой, Пиппин попробовал несколько раз им взмахнуть – оказалось не тяжелее, чем киркой. Никакой разницы – кроме того, что уголь не нападает на тебя в ответ, пытаясь убить или сделать калекой-нахлебником.

Ну его, подумал Пиппин и поставил меч на место, спать пора. Ему-то завтра как раз в утреннюю, и чего только в кабак поперся. 

– Гулёна, – покачала головой мама, забирая пустую тарелку из-под овощного рагу со шкварками. – К кому ты там женихаешься ночами?

Пиппин улыбнулся, хмыкнул и ни к селу ни к городу подумал, что давненько не ел мяса, всё сало да сало: как следует засоленное, оно хранилось в погребе чуть не вечно, да и стоило относительно дешево. Курицу бы зарезать, что ли, только матушка не согласится: они еще неплохо несутся, если квочка не заартачится, будут цыплята. 

– Бестолково болтаешься, – сказал отец, прихлебнув ромашкового отвара. – Как дурак какой.   
– Дуйачина-дуйачок! – выкрикнул братец Рико из-под лавки.   
– И охота тебе вставать вместе со всеми в такую рань, – заспанная Лара зевнула, замачивая грязную посуду в корыте с горячей водой. – А как по мне, так и женись, братик, только не на Катике, она ж подстилка настоящая…  
– Лара! – возмутилась матушка.  
– А что, я ж правду говорю!

Дядя Уилл, мертвым сном дрыхнущий на лежанке, оглушительно пустил ветры.

– Кровососы, – заключил отец, поднялся и вышел во двор. Пиппин взял котомку с едой, встал и направился следом. 

Едва рассвело, но восходящее солнце выглядело не по-утреннему красным – даже смотреть на него было тревожно. 

– Иди, опоздаешь, – отец набил трубку и закурил. – Я условился с управляющим: сегодня пойду в вечернюю. Уилл говорит, в дальнем лесу грибов валом, надо бы нам с этим пьяницей подсуетиться, пока охочие не налетели. – Он легонько ткнул Пиппина кулаком в плечо и вдруг сказал, отводя взгляд, как будто ему и самому было неловко: – Ты хороший сын. И человек хороший. Только хватит уже страдать ерундой.

Мартин продолжал корчить обиженного, но сегодня они работали неподалеку. Было особенно душно, стена плохо поддавалась, и даже Пиппин чувствовал себя вымотанным. 

– Крепкая зараза, – прокряхтел Мартин. От усилия у него на лбу так вздулись вены, что видно было даже в слабом свете ламп. Он напрягся и, используя кирку как рычаг, попытался выломать кусок побольше. – Эх!..

Наверное, инструмент давно не проверяли, уроды, успел подумать Пиппин, прежде чем в глазах потемнело: слетевшее с рукояти кайло, описав широкую дугу, треснуло его по лбу и упало на ногу. Пиппин пошатнулся и сполз по стене, ободрав спину об острые выступы. 

– Ой, бля-а! – взвыл Мартин, разом забыв свою дурную обиду. – Ты живой, Пиппин, живой?

В голове гудело, хотелось в кои-то веки открыть рот и попросить приятеля заткнуться, но получился только стон. Глаза заливала кровь. И еще Пиппин никак не мог решить, что же у него болит больше – рана на лбу или прибитая ступня. 

– Неострым краем зацепило, – в голосе Мартина слышалась паника. Обдало жаром – кажется, он светил Пиппину лампой в лицо. – Глубоко, но мы сейчас промоем, перевяжем… эй, кто-нибудь, да помогите его оттащить к подъемнику!

Вокруг зашевелились, зашептались, послышались торопливые удаляющиеся шаги. 

– Мартин, – с усилием проговорил Пиппин, наконец-то разлепив губы, и протер лицо пятерней. Стало смутно видно встревоженную, виноватую рожу закадычного друга. – Завали хлебало. Сам дойду. 

– А раз можешь ходить, становись работать! – раздался вдруг голос десятника. – Разлегся тут тоже…

Пиппин подумал, что болит там голова или не болит, а сейчас он кирку засунет десятнику в задницу. И провернет раза три. Прибежал, гляди. 

– Слышишь, ты, – вдруг яростно прошипел Мартин, наступая на начальника. Ну, понеслась, сейчас начнет про права рабочих. – Если он тут сдохнет, кто его тушу наверх вытащит? 

Стало неправдоподобно тихо. 

И верно, подумал Пиппин, с трудом поднимаясь – его тут же поддержали с двух сторон, подхватили под руки, – если он тут сдохнет, всю шахту провоняет.

– Ладно, вашу мать растак, – десятник сплюнул. – Только бегом, работа стоит. 

Путь до подъемника был долгим, и под конец Пиппина уже не по-детски мутило. Он залез в клеть и обессиленно лег на пол, но, как только Мартин шмыгнул следом, десятник возмутился:

– Эй, а ты куда? Дуй в забой, до конца смены еще далеко!

Мартин сгорбился и поплелся обратно. 

Пиппин не обижался, он все понимал: Мартин бесится от бессилья, ведь, сколько ни ненавидь хозяев, больше работать негде, а ему четверо ртов кормить. Как бы он ни переживал за Пиппина, потерять место никак нельзя: Мартин и так сказал больше, чем следовало. 

Клеть медленно попозла вверх. Пиппин закрыл глаза, потрогал намокшую повязку на лбу и стал гадать, заплатят ли за лечение. 

Темнота клубилась в колодце, что-то шелестело во мраке, не заступая в освещенный лампой круг. Что-то недоброе, опасное, кровожадное. 

Придет время, шептала тьма, и все фигуры займут свои места, никто не должен потеряться в пути, даже такой олух, как ты. 

Есть те, кому без тебя не обойтись, парень, сказала темнота, потому давай-ка не помри. И захохотала.

Кажется, он ненадолго отключился, потому что, когда опять открыл глаза, в них ударил солнечный свет. Пиппин скривился и едва не застонал снова: во лбу пульсировала боль. Кажется, его оттащили на волокушах до самых хозстроений – над Пиппином возвышался дощатый навес, а сам он лежал, похоже, на отмостке у дома.

– Еле выволокли, здоровый же ты мужик, – управляющий склонился над Пиппином собственной долговязой персоной. – Хорошо, что лоб у тебя крепкий. Точно к подъемнику приставлю теперь, придурка кусок…

Пиппин хотел было послать его нахрен, но тут откуда-то снизу, из глубины оглушительно громыхнуло. Управляющий пошатнулся и, ругнувшись, схватился за опору навеса, а Пиппин, приподнявшись на локтях, увидел, как проваливается под землю копер, скрывающий механизмы подъемника.

Но ведь газом не пахло, подумал Пиппин. И еще: слава тебе, господи, что отец пошел за этими долбаными грибами.

И еще: Мартин!..

Рана на лбу быстро затягивалась: не такой уж она оказалась страшной, кайло прошло по касательной. Шрам, конечно, останется, но и он, наверное, сгладится со временем, станет похож на глубокую горизонтальную морщину. 

Пиппин отлеживался неделю – отвернувшись лицом к стене, слушал, что рассказывают о спасательных работах, вернее, об их безуспешности, и о планах дальнейшей выработки: ну, обвалилось несколько штреков, подумаешь. Выкопаем новый ствол, соберем новый подъемник – и будем добывать дальше. Хозяева, выдержав скандал со вдовами и сиротами, обещали надбавку всем, кто согласится продолжить работу. 

А что еще делать в шахтерском поселке?

Пиппин отлеживался неделю – думая о том, что за годы тяжелого труда ему удалось припрятать медяков примерно на три серебряника. О том, что отец еще молод и в сундуке есть заначка на черный день, что в лесу полно грибов, а в речке – рыбы. Рико подрастет – глазом моргнуть не успеешь, и, пусть много женихов погибло под обвалом, Лара – видная девица, и скоро ее все равно кто-нибудь посватает. 

Голова перестала болеть, рана взялась сухой коркой. Ноготь с большого пальца слез, и стало можно опираться на ногу без ругани и шипения. 

Хватит страдать ерундой, сказал себе Пиппин. Хватит уже, в самом деле. 

Ему не очень-то нравился меч, но ничего другого не было. Пиппин решил, что сменит его на молот или булаву при первой же возможности. 

Трех серебряных на доспехи все равно бы не хватило, так что два Пиппин оставил на крыльце у Мартиновой матери: ей нужнее. В конце концов, ее сыну он обязан жизнью.

Пиппин жалел, что ни он, ни его родные не знают грамоты: он бы написал, что любит их и знает, что поступает плохо, но иначе никак. Он написал бы, что знает: быть наемником значит неизбежно погибнуть в бою, или стать калекой, или попасть в плен. Но он научится владеть мечом, он сильный и выносливый, и на поле битвы все будет зависеть только от него, а не от слепой стихии. Земля пошевелилась лишь раз – и пожрала всех, кто дерзнул забраться в ее недра. Ей нельзя противостоять, ее действий не предскажешь. Лучше выбрать себе равного противника. 

Пиппин не смог бы сказать всего этого вслух: они бы переговорили его, повисли бы на руках, кричали бы и плакали. Потому он уходил при свете луны, надеясь за ночь забраться как можно дальше от родного селения. У него была краюха хлеба, фляжка с водой, смена белья и серебряная монета. 

Где-нибудь точно нужны такие – которые в шахту только боком и помещаются. 

Где-нибудь наверняка есть те, кому без него не обойтись.


End file.
